


Lola

by LeroyThe5hadowWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dysphoria, F/M, FTM, FTM Hermione, Gender Dysphoria, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Trans Character, Transgender, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeroyThe5hadowWolf/pseuds/LeroyThe5hadowWolf
Summary: Hermione always felt like she never belonged with the girls and as she got older it only got worse...





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot and features references to depression and gender dysphoria. This One-Shot features a transgender character and if you don't like that then don't read.

_Why Can't I be normal like everyone else?..._

_Who am I now? And when will I be found?..._

_I_ _'m going under now._  
- **Going Under By Saliva**

 

      Hermione looks in the mirror and swallows the bile in her throat at the sight of herself.  As long as Hermione has known she has always felt different from all the other girls. When she was younger she would stare at her reflection in an odd mix of awe and curiosity.  When she got a bit older and realized she still looked the same she began to get sick looking at herself. 

At 7 she noticed she was developing breasts.

_"Mommy when am I going to grow a penis like all the other boys have?"_

When her mom said she wouldn't she wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. Back then she had no idea why she felt like that.

At 8 she had a playdate with some of the girls in her neighborhood and felt out of place and like she was an intruder. Despite this she played Barbies, tea and the parents gave them makeovers. Hermione however loved playing dress up. During those times she would play as a wizard, a cowboy and her favorite was being the dad.  Sarah would be the mom and the other girls would be the children.

At 9 the other girls she had started becoming friends with stopped playing pretend and, in turn, left Hermione alone. That same year she had her first period and wouldn't leave the house for **days** after. She began to retreat into her books and found solace in it all.

At10 when she tore every mirror out of her room. She threw herself in her classes and in baseball. When she wasn't practicing baseball she was studying on how to figure out what was wrong.

At 11 she got her first Hogwarts letter and learned she was a Witch. Despite figuring things out she still felt the term Witch was wrong. When she first saw herself in the female uniform she almost puked. So when she found Hogwarts library she poured herself in finding out what was wrong with her.

At 12 she learned about hexes and thought she finally found out what was wrong. However she learned quickly that it was not the case.

 

At 19 Hermione went back to Hogwarts and found a transfiguration book she'd never seen. Reading it tears of wonder and excitement filled every part of Hermione. Going to Ron's Hermione showed him the book and told him about the past. Ron just gave Hermione a big hug and said he would be glad to help. After informing Harry the two helped Hermione with the spell part while Hermione did the potion. Once the potion was done Ron and Harry cast the spell the same moment Hermione drunk the potion.

><><>><><><><><><><><><><><>><><><><><><><><>

Herm looks in the mirror with tears in _his_ eyes. Ron smiles softly and kisses _his_ curly brown hair.

"I-I'm handsome." Ron chuckles and kisses Herm on the lips

"You always looked amazing to me Herm but I'm glad you can agree with me now." Herm kisses him back before looking at _his_ body again. _He_ touches _his_ flat chest and cries in happiness. Savoring the picture in _his_ mind _he_ turned towards Ron and kissed him hard leading him to their room to get dressed.

* * *

At 110 Hermione* died and was placed beside Ron and Harry. The inscribed words said

 **'Here lies Herm Weasely _husband_ of Ron and best friend of Harry.'**

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading this one-shot I wrote. For all of you out there dealing with gender dysphoria you are NOT alone. Don't let anyone tell you who, or what, you are. I have seen what happens when you allow that and you don't want that. For all of you transmales and transfemale struggling in the military I'm so sorry. I am sorry that you have to deal with the same discrimination you are fighting against.  
> *I used Hermione in the end to tie Herm and Hermione together even though it was fairly obvious. I also did it to show how far Herm had come from the beginning.


End file.
